


Bean There, Done That

by Nothing_You_Can_Prove, Thecivillian



Series: Firewalkers [11]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Frank x Beans, Girls Kissing, Implied Rachel/Frank, Implied Relationships, Other, Prompt Fic, Revenge, Sexual Content, Sorry Not Sorry, THOSE WERE MY BEANS, amberprice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecivillian/pseuds/Thecivillian
Summary: The REAL reason Rachel left Frank. Featuring the ONLY ship that matters… :p (prompt idea by Thecivillian. Enabled by NYCP. You're welcome)





	Bean There, Done That

**Author's Note:**

> And now for something a little silly… (You can thank Thecivillian for this one)

**Bean There, Done That**

Late afternoon rays of sunlight were blocked by sheets of cardboard, preventing any nosy onlookers peering into the rusted RV parked beside Arcadia Bay’s shoreline. The interior was a mess – dirty dishes, old pizza boxes and creased clothing – chaos befitting the owner; Frank Bowers, the local drug dealer. The blond man was currently lying on his bed, eating beans in his underwear with his German Shepard Pitbull Mix, Pompidou. It was how he spent most of his time, when he wasn’t out on drug deals, of course.

Most of his business came from the Prescott kid, Nathan, and the rest from other Blackwell students looking for a quick fix. For such a small place, he had a pretty steady flow of business. Otherwise, he’d probably have booked it out of Arcadia long ago. Most people spent their lives fantasizing about leaving, stuck in a ghost town. Like a black hole of wasted potential. His story was a prime example.

Without any warning, the door to his RV was pushed open. A young, blonde woman with hazel eyes and a resting smirk strolled in like she owned the place. She may as well with the frequency of her visits.

Spotting him in the back, she sauntered over. “Figured you’d be holed up in here.”

“Ain’t I always,” he replied with a shrug.

Rachel Amber, a student at Blackwell and regular customer. There wasn’t really a word he could think of to describe their relationship. She came and went, stopping by whenever she wanted – usually either for drugs, sex or money – and then leaving again. A real free spirit. Almost like a stray cat, occasionally letting you get close so long as you fed it.

Frank had no idea whether she actually cared or just saw him as another meal ticket, but he didn’t really mind either way. He couldn’t really see the appeal he would have for someone like her: young, pretty and ambitious. Even if it was pretend, it was nice to think that somebody might give a shit about him. Rachel made him feel that way, at least.

How long it would last, he didn’t know and didn’t want to think about.

“Well, I was just in the neighborhood and fancied stopping by,” she revealed, that all too familiar suggestive smile tugging at her lips. “And I have a few things in mind, most of which I need your help with.”

He regarded her with a searching look, going back to his food. “Maybe later, babe.”

A little disheartened then stubborn, she approached the bed, sitting down as she traced a finger along his chest. “Frankie, c’mon…”

The blond man was way too engrossed in his bean meal to pay her much mind. “Calm yourself, alright. Just gimme a minute. I gotta finish these first.”

All week, he’d been fending her off for no reason other than to eat fucking beans. It frustrated her to no end. He could _literally_ do that any time in the day or night, when she wasn’t here. But no, instead he had to wait for the most inopportune moment.

Honestly, she was getting sick and tired of it, to the point where she was seriously considering dropping him completely. Rachel Amber wasn’t used or willing to accommodate people who rejected her too many times. She’d give him one more chance to lay off the beans and pay attention to her. Otherwise…

Digging deep, the modelesque blonde pulled out her secret weapon; she had come prepared for this eventuality. With a smirk, she started slowly unzipping the jacket which had been hiding her newly purchased lacy underwear bra set. If this didn’t get him going, nothing would.

“Will this persuade you?” she coaxed, voice low and husky.

Not to sound like an egotistical asshole, but she knew a thing or two about men. And women. Her electric personality and beauty drew them in. Due to her social chameleon skills and natural air of mystery, she could get just about anyone under her spell.

“I _just_ said to give me a fucking minute, didn’t I? Jesus…” he grumbled, giving her a passing glance before taking another mouthful.

“Uh, you know what, why don’t you just go fuck your beans or something? I’ve got better offers.” Not waiting for an answer, she knocked his plate, threw her coat on and stormed out of the RV, never looking back.

“Hey, I was eating those beans!” Frank exclaimed, loud and angry. “Rach, wait…” he called out to her, getting a door slam in response. “Fine, don’t.” Sighing, he examined the spilled beans now resting on his torso and bed.

She’d be back… right?

* * *

Frustrated, Rachel walked along the deserted streets, her destination in mind. The sun was starting to set, darkness incoming. This was the final straw. It would be a shame not to see Pompidou again - the dog was a real cutie, mutual adoration - but she couldn’t put up with Frank's shit anymore.

She had forgiven his angry outbursts, giving as good as she took, but she wouldn't tolerate a prolonged lack of interest. There was no point doing this, otherwise. Especially knowing there was at least one other person in Arcadia who would never be able to turn her down, do pretty much anything she wanted.

Resolve increasing with each step, she stormed towards Cedar Avenue. When she reached the all too familiar house – painted half blue – she whipped out her phone.

**Rachel: You up?**

**Chloe: duh**

**Chloe: just blaaazin’**

**Chloe: step-dildo and mom are working late shifts**

**Chloe: maybe the universe is giving me a break**

**Chloe: what’s up?**

**Rachel: outside**

The window overlooking the garage opened, dim light falling on a tall bluenette. Letting the anger fade, the blonde waved up at the other girl. It didn’t take long for her to move away from the window and head on downstairs. When she reached the door, she motioned the blonde inside.

“I’m guessing this ain’t a business call,” Chloe assumed as they dove into her bedroom, sounding hopeful.

Rachel smirked, taking a single step back. “More like booty call.”

Blue eyes watched intently as she moved her jacket aside, revealing the lacy underwear set that had ‘apparently’ come second to eating beans. That _still_ pissed her off. Putting those thoughts aside, she beckoned the bluenette closer. Hesitating for just a second, Chloe closed the gap and hungrily pressed her lips against Rachel’s.

It was strange. No matter how many times the blonde wandered, she always seemed to find her way back to Chloe Price.

Taking charge, Rachel pushed back with her tongue and grabbed a firm hold of the skull tank top’s hem. Breaking the kiss, she aggressively pulled the shirt over Chloe’s head. Directly after, she felt the punk’s hands tugging at her jacket. Giving them a light chastising tap for over-eagerness, smaller hands found their way on the waistband of gray ripped pants. Fingertips brushed against a button, popping it open, and a zipper to slowly undo.

Only after Chloe had been stripped down to her underwear did Rachel let her remove the jacket standing between the bluenette’s eyes and a sight she wanted to burn into her memory forever.

“Like what you see?” the blonde asked, already knowing the answer.

“Pfft, duh. And you know it,” Chloe replied, impatiently reaching out.

Shaking her head, Rachel caught her eager hands. “I want to _hear_ you say it.”

The blue-haired punk looked like she was about to protest but voted against it. She knew it would do her no good. This _wasn’t_ her first time at the Rachel Rodeo. “I… you look hella hot.”

“See? That wasn’t so hard now,” Blackwell’s celebrity teased playfully, watching the bluenette’s oncoming pout erupt. Too cute. “And since you’ve been compliant… you can have a reward.”

Smirking, Rachel pulled her over to the bed. Leading the entire encounter, she laid back and signaled for Chloe to get on top of her. Taking a larger hand, she placed it on her chest feeling fingers twitch before they began massaging. Closing her eyes, the blonde pushed up to grind against the other girl’s crotch. The action inspired the taller girl to grind back, pressing harder into her breasts.

At Rachel’s prompting, arching her back, fingers snaked round to undo her bra strap. Once free, the blonde returned the favor. Her body shudders as a finger brushed against her right nipple, lightly pinched. Blue eyes flashed with desire as the hand was replaced by lips and teeth. Alabaster skin was marked with red-ish marks and bruises in return for hair pulling and scratches running along Chloe’s.

Blue eyes met hazel, a knowing smile shared. Chloe’s lips continued trailing down her friend’s stomach, pressed to the inside of her bare thigh and then through the fabric of her underwear. Moaning softly with approval, the blonde impatiently slid out of them, leaving her totally exposed. The punk steadied herself, ready to enact her modelesque friend’s wishes.

Just to add insult to injury, Rachel pulled out her phone. Quickly, she snapped a shot of the bluenette at work and hit send before a wave of pleasure jolted through her body. The phone clattered to the floor, quickly forgotten.

_That’ll teach him._

* * *

**Frank’s RV**

The blond man was still sat in bed – a new plate of beans balanced on his stomach, Pompidou hugging his side. Idly, he scratched the dog’s ear checking his phone for the umpteenth time. He’d texted and called, no answer. He _really_ messed up.

Just as he started to lose total hope and took another mouthful of his meal, his phone buzzed. Eagerly, he snatched it and opened the new message from Rachel.

The resulting picture made the blond man choke on his beans.

**Author's Note:**

> OTP: Frank x Beans :p  
> Here’s the prompt: “A silly little one shot. The truth why Rachel left frank. Rachel hasn’t been getting any off Frank all week so she tries one last time to get him interested (skimpy nightwear etc.) Frank turns her down as his spending the night eating beans. So, Rach drops his ass and turns up at Chloe’s wearing the same outfit under a coat.”


End file.
